Team BADE
by icefiredarkness
Summary: A RWBY fanfic i decided to start with. BADE. no parings except bumblebee (cause i love it to much). character description on profile page PLEASE PLEASE leave a review. if you don't i will hunt you down and pour acid on your head.


CHAPTER ONE

Blade POV

"Hey this is etrovauc, i can't get to the phone right ..." I quickly closed my phone. "Sorry guys, i couldn't get a hold of him, let's hope he got my message from earlier"

"That's alright blade, at least you tried. I wonder would be taking him so long." drift spoke "Anyway the bar doesn't close for at least another 4 hours. He'll be here"

Adrian let out a deep sigh" let's hope he gets here soon. We need to open our acceptance letters"

"Hoping we all got accepted into beacon" drift stated bluntly. Suddenly the door to the bar swung open and etrovauc fell to the ground exhausted.

"I...I'm here"

"yes we can all see that" he sat down at the table and chugged a beer. Then starred at the bottle in front of him.

"What did i just drink, it tastes disgusting"

"A beer" I stated. He sighed and stared daggers straight at me

"ok, two questions. One: why are we at a bar, and two: how did you get them to serve us, where only 17".

"To answer your first question, the bar seemed to be an aapproate gathering place. And second, cause I asked them to." I answered with a smirk on my face, while Adrian took a second to pause and think about what I just stated. Suddenly he glanced up at me

"If by that you mean 'you meant into their minds and tortured them until they did everything you ask' then i would agree" I sighed, knowing the truth. "Details, details. Besides we have more important matters to attend to"

"Ya well we have a problem." Etrovauc looked at the floor and sighed "my parents are getting a divorce"

"Wait what" everyone shouted, _ok, didn't see that coming. _"Ya they just told me today, decided to tell me after i got my beacon acceptance letter." I stood up and decided to place a hand on his shoulder "this sucks, well nothing we can do."

"This does not slide with me" drift stated bluntly "well lets open our letters, we could use some good news now."

"Ok, now remember none of go unless we all get accepted. Understood"

"Ya blade we know" the table was silent as we opened our letters. "Whew... accepted. Not that i expected anything else" Adrian said haply "what about you guys"

"Accepted, drift what about you" I asked

"Accepted, this is awesome"

"declined"

Everyone stopped and starred at Etrovuac "Just kidding" etrovauc laughed, then drift punched him in the shoulder.

"Don't even joke that"

"Fine I'm sorry" etrovauc apologized

"well i knew he wasn't lying" I stated with a smirk

"Well ya, you can read minds" Adrian retorted. _Does he not remember that I can do so much more than that?_

_Good as time as any I suppose._ I stood and the table became quiet "i would like to propose a toast, to us, for making it to beacon"

"here here" everyone chanted etrovauc looked down and frowned. "Hey can I have some soda, i need to wash this beer taste out of my mouth" etrovauc asked

"fine. HEY WATERIS, THREE OF SHOTS OF RUM AND A COKE" I shouted a crossed the room, not caring who heard.

"Why rum blade?" my expression became serious

"Why not, it's a celebration"

"Any way, I can't drink too much, I hate hangovers." drift spoke. Suddenly his eyes darted to me.

"Hey, did you hear what happened the other day. Yang's little sis got accepted to beacon, two years in advance." I opened my mouth in disbelief and asked how.

"What did she do, that was so amazing."

"Well, apparently she stopped a robbery in some dust shop. Ozpin met with her and she is now going to beacon" etrovauc opened his mouth. _I swear, if he says anything about yang I will kill him_.

"Well, what do you expect, she's yang's sister. And yang is awesome, and hot." _Time to die etrovauc_._ I need to break his sprit in a way that doesn't involve torture. What to do, oh, I got it!_

"Really etrovauc, you have been barking up that tree for 6 years. I'm know that she has no idea who you even are. So stop it already, you'll never get her, ever." Drift stared at me uncertainly

"you do make a good point. But let him have his dream, his stupid, impossible dream." He stops and glances at etrovauc "Look etrovauc, we have all been friends for what, 10 years, trust us when we say 'you will never date her' because if you keep trying you'll get hurt, by yang."

"You guys are the worst." etrovauc said while he glared at me. I sat down and leaned into the table

"you guys know what we should do? We should go on a hunt, like the old days"

Adrian was the first to respond "you mean when we were kids, and snuck out at night to kill grim for absolutely no reason."

"Yep. Those were the days."

Drift spoke up "im down with it, as long as everyone else is."

Etrovauc sighed "fine, let's go."

As everyone left the bar, I stopped at the doorway. "Hold on for a minuet while I erase our tracks"

Adrian let out a deep sigh "do you really have to wipe there memory. I doubt they will remember us anyway." I closed my eyes

"better safe than sorry." There was a flash of blinding blue light as I reopened his eyes, i quickly turned around and followed my friends to the emerald forest.

The trip to the forest was unusually quiet, no one said a word. Adrian decided to share some information he was withholding. "So three more people were found dead in an ally. Fourth time this week." He starred at me. "Want to hear how they died. Fright. Sound familiar, blade" _Shit, of course Adrian would figure it out. Oh well let's get it over with. _

"Ok fine. These jerks decided to 'try' and jump me. Apparently I am an easy target, seems to happen a lot lately"

Adrian looked at etrovauc "do you have anything to say about blades actions."

"Not really. He was attacked, but blade you didn't have to kill them. Just cripple them." Drift must have felt left out because he decide to speak up.

"Well I don't have a problem with it." Etrovauc started laughing at him

"Of course you don't care, you don't ask a necromancer if he cares about death. That's like asking a plant if it likes the Sun." The rest of the way to the forest was filled with an awkward silence. _Time to kill some Grimm. Much more fun than people. Is it wrong that I think like this? Nah_


End file.
